


The Sand Under Our Feet

by ywhiterain



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywhiterain/pseuds/ywhiterain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aang and Katara walk on the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sand Under Our Feet

It was a cool night with gentle winds and salty tasting air. The moon was half full and the ocean was shimmering. The sand was cooling off and was pleasantly warm.

All in all, on a night like this, Aang couldn't help but think about the fact that the war was finally over. Rebuilding the world would be tough, but he preferred it to violence and death.

Katara reminded him he wasn't alone when she wove her fingers in between his. “What are you thinking about?”

Aang turned around just enough to face her. “The good things in life.”

She smiled before leaning down a little to kiss him.


End file.
